Shinigami at Hogwarts
by Fairy Princess Yuugi
Summary: Read to find out what Kaylee needs help with and who's coming to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected owners

Kaylee's POV

As I was dropped off by the Dursley's at Kings Cross Station for my fifth year. I noticed that there was eight people who looked lost and didn't know what to do. So I went and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee Nightingale Potter" I said

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and these are Sosuke Aizen, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai." Said the tall boy with orange hair.

"It's nice to meet you." I said

"Do you think that you could help us we need help getting on the train?" Ichigo said

As I showed them how to get on the train, we grabbed a compartment and sat down, and saw a white-blonde haired girl. Kaylee got up and grabbed her.

"Hey, Luna" I said

"Hey, Kaylee and Shinigami." Luna said

"Question, how do you know that we are Shinigami?" Aizen asked

"It's because I'm half unseelie, so that I see past reality and see things that people can't see." Luna said

"Oh, that's fine just don't tell anyone please." Ichigo said

"That's fine, no one believes me anyway so it really doesn't matter." Luna said

"Luna, you know that I believe you right." I said

"Yes Kaylee, I know that you believe me" Luna said

*Knock, Knock*

"Anything off the trolley." The Trolley lady asked

"Can we have a bit of everything, Aunty Ruby as we guests that haven't had any of these before?" I ask

"Sure you can Kaylee" Aunty Ruby said

"You know her name." Luna asked amazed

"Yes, I do as I got an inheritance test done this summer." I said

"Here you go, my dear." Ruby spoke out

"Thank you Aunty Ruby." I said

"Well what would you like to know about the school?" I said

"How about the houses" Ichigo said

"Well there are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the helpful and Ravenclaw for the brains." I said

"Interesting are they trying to divide the houses even further." Aizen asked

"Who knows?" I said

"Well that's not what we had imagined when we built the school" Aizen said

"What?" Kaylee asked pondering what Aizen meant when he said '_We built the School'_

"We are now at Hogsmeade station." The Train Conductor spoke over the intercom

"I'll tell you later ok" Aizen said

"Fine, I'll hold you to that Aizen" I said

**At the station**

"These are what kind of creatures?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the Thestrals that pull the carriages

"Well these are called Thestrals and their seen by people who have witnessed and accepted that death is part of life." Kaylee explained

"Ok, that explains it." Ichigo said as he got in the carriage and Kaylee closed the door just as a red head and bushy brown haired teens tried to climb in the carriage.

"These aren't the only kind of creatures at the school, there are Acromantula's, Centaur's, Mermaid's and many more creatures in the forest around the school." Kaylee explained

"What is in the castle, Kaylee?" Aizen asked

"Well there are house elves, ghosts and a poltergeist." Kaylee said

"Ok, now that you explained the creatures, who was trying to climb into the carriage?" Ichigo asked

"They were my friends but I found out that they were stealing from me." Kaylee said

"How, where they stealing from you?" Gin asked

"By taking money out of my Gringotts vault without telling me." Kaylee said

_Flashback_

Nobody's POV

An owl tapping at midnight on a window, waking Kaylee up. Kaylee opens the window and the owl came in and hopped along the headboard then stuck its leg out. Kaylee saw a latter attached and took it off. She turned the letter around and saw that it was a Gringotts letter. Opening the letter and read what it said

_Dear Lady Potter,_

_I'm sorry to say that you need to come in now. Please collect everything that is yours. This letter is a portkey and it will take you to Gringotts. You need to come and take a look at your accounts, as there has been withdrawals that weren't made by you. The password is 'Griphook'. See you soon._

_Lord of Gringotts, Ragnok_

I scrambled to grab everything and stuffed it in my trunk and said Griphook as Hedwig was out hunting and would know where to meet me.

"Hello Griphook, I'm here for my meeting with Ragnok." Kaylee said

"Of course Lady Potter" Griphook said

*knock knock*

"Come in" Ragnok said

"Yes, sir and Kaylee Potter is here to see you." Griphook said

"Lady Potter welcome, welcome." Ragnok said

"Why did you send me a letter, and why are you calling me Lady, sir?" Kaylee asked

"Have you been getting any letters since you have been reintroduced to the Wizarding world?" Ragnok asked

"No I have not, besides my Hogwarts letter, and my friends letters, why sir" Kaylee asked

"Damn, then you have lost a lot of money." Ragnok spoke

"Can you show me what has been happening to my vault lately please?" Kaylee asked

"Here you go." Ragnok said handing Kaylee a piece of paper that had a bunch of dates on it saying that money has been deposited into various bank accounts.

_November 1, 1981-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1981-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursley_

_December 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursley_

_August 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_May 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

"Stop it all right now Ragnok" Kaylee said

"Done" Ragnok said

"Can I get an inheritance, magical abilities test done" Kaylee asked

"You may get them done here, just cut your palm and i need seven drops of blood on each paper please." Ragnok asked

"Ok" Kaylee said

Inheritance paper

Kaylee Nightingale Potter

_Circe-mother_

_Cliodna-mother_

_Merlin-father_

_Morgana-father_

_Godric Gryffindor-mother_

_Helga Hufflepuff-father_

_Queen Maeve-mother and father_

_Rowena Ravenclaw-mother_

_Salazar Slytherin-father_

_Lady Carmilla Sanguina-mother_

_Count Vlad Drakul-father_

_Sirius Black-Godfather_

_Also reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin _

Magical abilities

Kaylee Nightingale Potter

_Shadow Mage_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast speaking_

_Elemental mage_

_Wiccan magic_

_Telekinesis_

_Telepathy_

_Shape shifting_

_Regenerative healing factor_

_Aura manipulation_

"Wow that's a lot of people I'm related to and abilities I have." Kaylee said

"Yes and you are one of the wealthy clients too." Ragnok said

Flashback End

"Well let's just say I'm not friends with them anymore." Kaylee said

They got out at the front door and they wait till professor Dumbles comes and greets the guests

"I'm be at the Gryffindor table." Kaylee said "Oh, and Aizen, just that you're aware I'm expecting an answer to the question I asked earlier meet me on the seventh floor near the picture of dancing trolls, OK"

"That's fine." Aizen said


	2. Chapter 2

**Read chapter 1 disclaimer as I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

Several hours later

Aizen's POV

"Damn" I thought, "Now I have to expose my secret to Kaylee and the rest of the Shinigami."

"Come on Aizen, let's go." Ichigo yelled

"I'm coming, damn it." I yelled back

"Well now that Aizen is back with us, we can go up to the seventh floor." Gin spoke

"Now Kaylee said that we can get a house elf to lead us to the seventh floor, by the name of Dobby." Toshiro said

POP

"You called." Dobby said

"Yes, lead up to the seventh floor to the dancing troll's picture, please?" I asked

"Yes I can." Dobby spoke quickly

"Well lead the way, Dobby." Gin said

_Seventh floor by the dancing troll's_

"Well there you are, can't wait till I get an expiation?" Kaylee spoke/asked

"Of course, do you have a room so that we won't be overheard?" I asked

"Yes I do, just wait a minute." Kaylee said as she was walking back and forth till a door appeared and Kaylee opened it.

Kaylee's POV

In the room of requirements

"Now can you please explain what you meant when you said this was not what we imagined when we built the school?" I asked Aizen

"Well I'm Helga Hufflepuff." Aizen said

"WHAT." I yelled

"Yes, I'm Helga Hufflepuff, Gin is Rowena Ravenclaw, Ichigo is Godric Gryffindor, and you, my dear are Salazar Slytherin." Aizen said

"Oh, I knew I was reincarnated and my previous life was Salazar Slytherin." I asked

"You were also married to Rowena Ravenclaw." Aizen Spoke

"OK, can you please explain how you remember your past life and not any of us?" I asked

"That's easy I was already a soul reaper then, I died years before the founding of Hogwarts, I remember a time when King Arthur was alive." Aizen spoke

"OK, then I can understand that." I said

"Can you please explain why we have to protect the school?" Toshiro asked

"That's easy I'm a trouble magnet." I said

"How are you a trouble magnet?" Momo asked

"Let's see first year, I saved the school from Voldemort, who was trying to get the philosopher's stone, second year, I saved the school from a basilisk & a 17 year old Voldemort, third year, I found out that the person who was their secret keeper was alive and my godfather was wrongly imprisoned, fourth year, I was forced to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament, and Voldemort was brought back to life." I said

"What type of ritual did he use?" Byakuya asked

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe_." I said

"Kuso." Byakuya said

"What's the matter?" I asked

"He made Horcrux's, and there are two in this room right now." Toshiro spoke

"Yes, I know of one that's me but I don't know of the other one." I said

"That's fine, it gives us a lead to follow, Rukia if you please." Byakuya asked Rukia

"Yes Brother." Rukia said as she pulled on a glove with a bunny and hit my chest above my heart and out came my chain of fate that was wrapped up with a mutated baby like body.

With an implosion, Kaylee's outfit changed into a soul reaper outfit.

Hogwarts Pov

Boom. Kaylee's outfit changed the top was similar to Belle's gold dress from Beauty and the Beast, while the skirt was a Spanish dancers skirt. Her zanpakuto's was a butterfly swords. (If you don't believe me look up the swords.)

"So I'm a soul reaper?" Kaylee asks

"Not a true soul reaper, just a substitute like Ichigo." Gin spoke

"Well I'm going to bed night everyone." Kaylee said as she got back into her body and left the Shinigami to discuss what to do and what was going to happen in the next few days.

"Night." Everyone replied

Next morning

Kaylee's Pov

Because I woke up too early, I walked down to the kitchen that the twins showed me in second year after all the people have started to spread rumors of me that I'm Slytherin's heir. I went to my space in the kitchen, as I asked the elves if I could have a space for me to cook, as it helps me clear my mind. I started to make a treat for the Shinigami, I made them pokey. As I made pokey I couldn't help but remember the young raven haired boy with glowing red eyes that he just showed me stealing the pokey I just made. In the 3 hours I made strawberry, vanilla and chocolate pokey.

"My friends, I made a treat for everyone can you please put it on the tables for lunch." I ask

"Yes, Miss Kaylee." The elves said

After I left the kitchen I decide to go to the Room of Requirements to train and get use to my swords. As I was concentration on practicing with the swords I didn't hear anybody come up behind me.

"Excellent Kaylee." Gin said scaring me as I had no idea if anyone was in the room with me

"Gin, please don't scare me because even though you have more years on me I could have hurt you." I said

"Oh, well it's breakfast time and the others didn't see you at the breakfast table and since we have a bond from our human lives, I found you that way." Gin said

"Oh ok, Let me get changed then I'll meet you down by the great hall." I said

Dumbledore's Pov (Didn't think I'd do him)

"Damn that girl for taking my position as her magical guardian away," Dumbledore thought, "I have to find a way to get her back under my control, I know a marriage contract to the Ronald Weasley, yes that would do."

*knock*knock*

Grandfatherly mask back on "Come in" I said

*door opens revealing Hermione and Ron*

"So how is Kaylee doing?" I ask

"Sir, we don't know because she hasn't spoken to us at all." Hermione answered

"Sir, I've asked her out a million times but she declines and glares at us all the time." Ronald spoke

Flashback no jutsu (yes I've added Naruto things into the chapter too)

"Kaylee, will you go on a date with me?" Ronald asks

"No and if you come and ask me again I know a curse that will castrate you that my mom came up with that I found in her vault." Kaylee spoke

Flashback no jutsu end

"So sir, I've stayed away because I would like children someday." Ronald says

Ichigo's Pov

While we sent Gin up to get Kaylee, the rest of us started to talk about what we're gonna do.

"How about one stays with Kaylee and the rest of us patrol the hallways?" Rukia asks

"That's a good idea Rukia, why don't we do that and switch every hour, is that good for everyone." Byakuya said

"That's good so the first one to start will be Gin, then we will randomly pick another to go to her next class." Ichigo said

Umbridge Pov (Really don't like her at all)

So that little harlot thinks that just because she has bodyguards she can get everything handed to her, well my special quills will change her tune.

Severus's Pov

Well it looks like Kaylee final found her soulmate in the silver haired one, may she stay forever happy with him. I better keep an eye out for trouble as usual.

Fred & George's Pov

Well it looks like out little sister finally found her happiness to come, now we have to find ingredients to get a ritual ready for a prank we will do.

No one's Pov

Later that evening with Gin and Kaylee, Gin was showing Kaylee what to do with her swords. All of a sudden music starts to play

(Little Red Wagon by Miranda Lambert, Listen to it it's an awesome song.)

You only love me for my big sunglasses

And my Tony Lamas

And my Dodge Dart classic

You said "I'll be Johnny and you be June

I'll ride with you to the moon"

But guess what?

[Chorus:]

You can't ride in my little red wagon

The front seats broken and the axel's dragin'

You can't step to this backyard swagger

You know it ain't my fault when I'm walkin' jaws droppin' like

Ooh, ah, ooh, ah

Oh, heaven help me

I've been sowing wildflower seeds

And chasing tumbleweeds

But that's just who I be

And you're just trying to slow this rolling stone

But I'm on to you baby

So guess what?

[Chorus:]

You can't ride in my little red wagon

The front seats broken and the axel's dragin'

No you can't step to this backyard swagger

You know it ain't my fault when I'm walkin' jaws droppin' like

Ooh, ah, ooh, ah

Oh, you only love me for my big sunglasses

And my Tony Lamas

I live in Oklahoma

And I've got long, blonde hair

And I play guitar, and I go on the road

And I do all the shit you wanna do

And my dog does tricks

And I ain't about drama, ya'll

And I love my apron

But I ain't your mama!

So guess what?

[Chorus:]

You can't ride in my little red wagon

The front seat's broken and the axel's dragin'

No you can't step to this backyard swagger

You know it ain't my fault when I'm walkin' jaws droppin' like

Ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh

As they were practicing with their swords, Kaylee held herself up really well. Then when they were going to leave the Room of Requirements, it suddenly shifted to a room with junk. Kaylee followed the route, Hogwarts showed her a cabinet that looked like the one from second year so she destroyed it completely with an _Incendio Tria spell_. Then they went and followed the path and found a diadem, which had a sapphire gem in the center and quickly, _accio-ed_ it, then ran out of the room and to where the Shinigami were sleeping, with Gin following close behind.


End file.
